lolpastafandomcom-20200214-history
Teen Titans GO! - Robin's Suicide
Uploader's Note: ''I translated this pasta but I kept all the grammar mistakes and misspelling. Enjoy.'' The Pasta Does Anyone know about a cartoon called: Teen Titans Go? And an episode called: “Thanksgiving”, launched in November, 2013. Where Batman goes to the Titans Tower for Thanksgiving? But the conitnuation no one or even I know about… I will tell a story very bad with me and involving the show. I live in a small city in Canada, enrolled in a Christian university. My parents have divorced 6 years ago, but there was a cartoon that aired on Cartoon Network called: Teen Titans GO! That ended my depression, because I was 18 anyway. Luckily, my father gave some DVDs of Teen Titans Go! I was happy and he was funny, one day after they aired the episode: “Thanksgiving”. I went to visit my father, he gave me a VHS tape. And it was a special episode, I went home to test on my VCR. When I put it in my VCR, a white line appeared. From the top to the button just like the VHS tapes glitches, it took 25 seconds and the opening started normally. And until the title of the episode showed up: “Robin’s Suicide” in red colors. I got paralyzed, and the episode started… The episode started with Cyborg crying in his bed, but there was no sound, the screen was dark and dead. He picks one Anti-Runaway medicine (Note: I study medicine, so I knew all medicines. Inidentified them on sight.) He picks and ingests, one quick scene of Cyborg running happily for 2 seconds. The scene cuts to Robin’s bedroom where he had the same medicine as Cyborg, ingesting it and crying at the same time. Mourning about something, and goes and runs to the living room. Where the thanksgiving table from the last episode is, picks a pencil and paper. Cyborg sees Robin and says: "What are you doing, Robin?” And he sees that same medicine but it was from another brand, with lots of curiosity he ingests it. He starts vomiting (Then weird things happened), Cyborg falls on the ground, pale, without life and was dead. Robin starts writing and crying, but the tears were in anime style. Cried for 1 minute, and the scene cuts to Robin writing and speaking what he was writing. And there was a sound of a kid’s cry, but that cry was weird was from my 3-year-old brother? It wasn’t a past cry, that cry was heard today. The screen starts to got darker, more dead. And the cry was too loud, and he was speaking what he was writing and I couldn’t take it anymore!: “Dear Titans, I suffered a horrible life all these years. On Thanksgiving Batman killed Starfire and buried on the yard, I got lonely. I’m crazy, psychotic and lunatic. I will tell the behavior of the remaining Titans, they are my only friends. Cyborg, now that he’s dead, acted as a leader, ruined other’s dating moments, aggressive and lunatic. Beast boy, was overacting during missions, transformations and leadership. A crazy person who is not intelligent and stupid. Raven, she acts like a girl, overusing her dark powers and condemning people without her father’s pemrission, overreacted a lot. Because of that I want to make something clear to you, I want to end it all… -Robin, Leader of the Titans” The crying stopped, until it’s revealed it’s holding a gun. The crying started again, louder, until Robin fires on his neck and dies. An aerial view of Robin’s body, with one side of his head and eye blown off. The screen cuts to static, which made me cry a lot, it was a message which appeared: “R.I.P… In memory of Robin Wayne Bredon 1997-2015. He died committing suicide in the Titans tower. Jump City was completely destroyed by the H.I.V.E. Five, his techniques were impressive. It was uncontrollable and he always helped the Titans, he was forgotten until the present days…” I threw the TV along with the VCR, outside and burned both, I think I will never, ever, will not watch that cartoon since that tragedy. 3 months have passed, since what had happened. I swear that episode, will stay forever until I die. But I tell you that my parents were found dead, along with the DVDs of Teen Titans Go! Credits to... I have no idea. Their username display as "A FANDOM USER." Category:Crappypasta Category:English Class Failure Category:Sucide Category:Stupid is as the main character does Category:POINTLESS VIOLENCE TOTALLY MAKES IT SCARY U GUIZE Category:Shok ending Category:Blatant Ripoffs Category:Lost episudes